The rebellious cherry blossom
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: Sakura has left Konoha to join the Akatsuki, years later she runs into an old friend and sparks will Enjoy :)


The rebellious Cherry blossom

As I jumped from tree to tree I sighed letting my shoulders sag slightly my Akatsuki hat covering my face almost completely. I would never know why I ended up agreeing with leader-sama to go on this mission alone, the mission itself was fairly easy but the problem was it was a long one and I was bored. Just itching for a fight, and I got one. Out of nowhere a Kunai flew at me barely grazing my arm and imbedding itself into a tree.

Due to reflex I spun around and threw three Kunai in the direction I thought my attacker was. Grinning in satisfaction when I heard a mumbled curse nearby, It Didn't take long for my assailant to show himself he wore a fox Konoha anbu mask.

**Shit…** my inner mumbled.

You could say that again…

This is just what I needed. I thought sarcastically, someone to tell Konoha I where I was.. and still alive.

**Just kill him then. Then he can't tell anyone.**

I pondered what my inner had said for a moment she had a point. I guess I'll just kill 'im.

During my brief conversation with myself I was also analysing my situation he seemed strong… enough.

Using the jutsu that Deidara taught me I sent chakra infused birds towards him, he blow up a few mid-air with kunai but there were to many and he was blown into a tree groaning upon impact.

"screw you Deidara" he screamed jumping back up more determined

**He. Thinks. Were. Deidara**

Is he a moron.

I smirked slightly under my hat "you think im Deidara, huh" laughing slightly.

"nani, you're a women" he said a little shell-shocked "but you can use bombs"

"that's not all" opening a scroll I summoned a small Geisha puppet Sasori gave me as a present using chakra strings I made it's little parasol spin sending senbon needles in every direction (but mine) the anbu shielded his face with his arms multitudes of needles inpended into his arms and legs.

"who the hell are you" he hissed

"your from Konoha you should know"

I lifted up my hat and threw it in a random direction letting my (now) long hair flow in the wind my slashed head band gleaming in the sunlight.

"sakura-chan" he said seeming shocked.

"now that you know who I am I'm afraid I'll have to kill you" I stated mocking innocence.

"it's me, Naruto" he took off his anbu mask revealing his face.

"Naruto" I choked out.

After getting a punch to my face for leaving he made take off my Akatsuki coat, my ring and my slashed head band we went to the nearest village to talk over ramen.

"So" he drawled out slurped on his third bowl of ramen "why did you leave the village"

I sipped on my sake before I answered "I was always under minded by everyone always being compared to you and sasuke"

"But Sakura everyone was devastated when you left, everyone thinks you're dead".

"I can't come back, Naruto"

"Why not" he whined.

"Because the Akatsuki are my family now"

"But their criminals Sakura!" he shouted drawing more than a few looks

"Once you get past their reputations their very sweet and caring people" I said staring down at her cup smiling slightly.

"But Itachi mascaraed his whole family"

"He did I because the village elders told him to, and he didn't kill Sasuke"

Naruto let out a sigh "so you're never coming back"

"I'm sorry I hurt you and everyone else, but please don't tell the village where I am"

He let out another sigh "I won't" cheering up he starting questioning me "so, you dating anyone in the Akatsuki"

I felt my cheeks heat up at that comment "maybe"

"Spill" he said sounding more like Ino than himself.

"I've been seeing Deidara for almost a year"

"Who would have thought it, you and Deidara" he said chuckling making me blush even more.

"So Naruto what's happening back in the village"

"well" he drawled "Ino is being Ino and never staying with the same guy for more than a week, Shikamaru and Temari are engaged, Sasuke's single by choice, ten-ten and Neji are dating, Kiba's dating Shino, I'm been seeing Hinata, granny is still Hokage and im currently her second in command."

"That's awesome; I always knew Kiba was gay"

"What about me" He whined.

"Congrats on everything Naruto especially with Hinata" my comment made him blush.

After an hour or so on meaningless chitchat I hugged Naruto goodbye and continued on my mission; I eventually found my target one of a group enemy ninja cell their headbands from the land of rain their clothes confirmed it; dark and waterproof.

I jumped down from the tree and blowing my cover hiding behind a bush as I listened to their conversation.

"If we take out Pein and Konan first they'll be too weak for our ambush" I had to force myself not to attack how they dare think were weak without our leader yes we'd be upset up not weak… Never weak.

After waiting for the right moment I attacking throwing multiple chakra infused kunai as I jumped out of the bushes still not wearing my Akatsuki gear. One kunai piercing the leader's throat the others missing hitting only his team mate's appendages painful but not enough to kill.

Hissing one pulled it out the others whimpering in pain as they slowly began to pull out theirs. Grinning I threw multiple bombs at them some dodged while to were ripped apart from the blast only two remained looking grim and furious pulling out their own weapons one brandishing a silver katana the other a giant kunai with jagged edges both screaming identical battle cries as they charged.

Thinking fast I pulled out my own blade a katana blade longer than my opponents but thinner making it easier to handle a gift from Pein when I joined charging I stabbed the shorter man's Kunai to the ground as he flung it at me whizzing around the blade before stilling grinning I balanced on the hilt of the sword as kicked my shorter opponent in the head knocking him out the last man swung hitting my feet with the back of his blade I fell falling feet first on the cold ground I abandoned my blade as I pulled out a puppet using chakra strings to send Kunai dipped in poison towards him only one hit swiftly imbedding itself in his leg but that was enough I felt for his chakra feeling the poison flow into his veins his body stilling his eyes widening when he realised what was happening.

Walking over I kicked him down laughing "this is what happens when you mess with the Akatsuki" I said as I sheathed my blade from the ground leaving the man with a broken leg for his trouble.

As I jumped from tree to tree I grinned finally I was heading home I'd be able to see everyone again my smile faded as I thought of everyone back in Konoha I may never see Naruto again though if saw anyone one of them again it my in the battlefield so maybe it's for the best if I don't see them.

(ZB here, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really happy I've been really productive this week finishing five fics and counting :D yay productivity. Ja Ne *peace sign*)


End file.
